A display device includes a liquid crystal panel that displays image information, and a backlight unit that provides light to the liquid crystal panel.
Since such a liquid crystal panel is a light receiving device that does not emit light by itself, the liquid crystal panel requires a backlight unit. Accordingly, the performance of a liquid crystal display mainly depends on the performance of a backlight unit as well as the liquid crystal panel.
The backlight unit comprises a backlight assembly, which includes a reflective sheet, a light guide plate, a prism sheet, a diffusion sheet, a protective sheet, and a light source, and a frame receiving the backlight unit.
The liquid crystal display is provided by coupling the backlight assembly and the liquid crystal panel to the frame.